


The First Hello

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Vic & Adam have just had their baby girl and get a visit at the hospital from Robert & Aaron.





	

“Hello? Adam?” They had been anticipating a phone call now for a whole week, given how late Victoria was. She had become unbearably high maintenance in this past week, so much that they all agreed it was best for them to step back a bit and just wait for someone to ring and say it had finally happened. Currently, it was 6am on a Saturday and Aaron had just been woken by the buzzing and ringing of his mobile on their bedside table.

“Do Uncle Robert and Uncle Aaron want to come and see their little baby niece?” Adam said happily, he sounded so overjoyed that Aaron could almost sense his big grin he was certain would be plastered all over his face. Aaron had been there through it all with Adam: deaths, birthdays, revelations, laughs, weddings, funerals, court, prison - they both agreed it was time for both of them to finally be actually happy.

“Oh my god mate, I’m so happy for you, we’ll be there as soon as possible! How’s Vic doing, is she alright?”

“Yeah man she’s great,” Adam beamed, “Both of them are.”

“I’ll wake Robert up now and we’ll come see the new and improved Barton family.” He smiled hearing Adam laughing in response, “Alright mate see you later.” He hung up the phone and turned around to still find Robert fast asleep. Typical. He started to press kisses up his chest, slowly working his way up to his lips like he usually did to wake Robert up. 

“Mmmm,” Robert hummed in response to Aaron, clearly waking up before kissing Aaron back softly on the lips. “Mornin,” Robert murmured, opening his eyes to look up at Aaron who was now laying above him. Robert was confused for a second as to why Aaron didn’t reply to him but he quickly read the look on Aaron’s face and realised what was going on, this causing his eyes to widen and his body to sit up. “It’s happened?”

“Morning Uncle Robert” Aaron said smirking, getting up out of bed and beginning to get changed so they were ready to go to the hospital. Once he was dressed he left their room to go and make them a coffee each given it was unbearably early for a Saturday morning. Re-entering the room he saw that Robert was sat upright on the edge of the bed shirtless, an almost stunned look on his face. Recognising his expression Aaron threw a shirt at his face to bring him out of his daze. 

“Come on.” Aaron smiled grabbing his car keys in one hand and Robert’s hand in the other, knowing Robert would need a bit of support given his baby sister just had a baby of her own, he knows how weird he would feel.

 

They arrived at the hospital within an hour, the car ride there was relatively quiet between them given how tired they were after their late night and extremely early morning, yet luckily for them there was barely any traffic at that time of the morning. After a few minutes of searching through the hospital which started feeling more and more like a maze, they eventually found Victoria’s room. Entering they saw Vic lay in the hospital bed holding what appeared to be a bundle of light pink blankets and Adam stood beside them smiling softly down at his wife and baby girl. Robert placed the flowers they had bought on the way to the hospital down on the side as they walked over to vic.

“Hi. How are you doing?” Robert spoke quietly to  his sister as he kissed her head trying his best not to wake the baby.

“Couldn’t be better.” She smiled beautifully looking back towards her daughter.

“She’s gorgeous,” Aaron said as he caught his eyes upon his niece, “Have you thought of a name for her?” He asked reverting his eyes back towards the couple.

“We thought Emilia,” Adam started.

“Little Emilia Barton.” Victoria beamed clearly falling more and more in love with her as each second passed.

All four of them found themselves just watching the new arrival sleep in Vic’s arms before the door opened and Vic’s nurse came in smiling at the scene she walked in to see.

“Aw see, you two, I told you she was a little stunner,” She remarked smiling towards Vic and Adam, “Well Vic it’s time for your check up before we can let you go home so if you could just sit in this chair for me and I’ll take you to the ward.” The nurse said smiling. 

“Yeah that’s fine,” She smiled in return, “Do you want to have a hold?” Vic offered looking up at her older brother. He was taken aback at first, unsure and a bit worried about holding such a tiny thing, before being overwhelmed by the love he had unknowingly developed for Emilia in the past few minutes and the desire he had to hold her.

“Er yeah, yeah okay.” Robert said, smiling gently to reassure Vic. He leant down and carefully gathered up the little bundle into his arms, managing to leave her undisturbed in her sleep. As he stood cradling the baby, Vic got up and was taken away by the nurse.

“Right, I think I’m gonna go get a coffee, anyone want anything?” He asked to them both.

“Yeah, I’ll come help you mate.” Aaron offered.

“You’ll be alright with her for a minute won’t you Robert?” Causing Robert’s gaze to break from Emilia.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.” He said once again smiling to reassure, aware of how cautious the new parents would be. Adam nodded in response as the two boys left the room leaving Robert and Emilia alone.

He stood for a few moments swaying her back and forth, cradling her in his arms which had never felt bigger than whilst holding the little baby. Slowly she started to wake up from her sleep, her eyes opening gradually as she came round but she didn’t cry. That’s a good start.

“Hey,” Robert whispered, stroking her tiny hand gently, “I’ve been waiting to meet you Emilia, little Emilia Barton,” He smiled as she let out a small gurgle, “Yeah, that’s your name. I’m your Uncle Robert, and between me and you, I’m your favourite… but don’t tell Uncle Aaron,” He whispered smiling, “Look at you ey, your whole life ahead of you, and I’ll let you in on a little secret Emilia, you’ve got the most caring and loving Mummy and Daddy you could ask for, you’ve already got them wrapped around your little finger and you’re not even a day old, but I can promise you now that they will love you to the very end, no matter what, even if you take after your Uncle Robert and are a bit of a nightmare,” He said as he continued to stroke her hand, “Having said that your Daddy can be a bit of a muppet sometimes but we let him off for that.” He laughed quietly.

 

When they reached the coffee machine Aaron noticed he had no money on him and Adam didn’t have enough so he headed back to the hospital room to get some money off of Robert, as he reached the door he heard a voice coming from the room and looking through the window he saw Robert was still rocking their niece, he decided not to disturb them and instead waited and listened to their one-sided conversation.

 

“You’ve got a big big family as well who are gonna love you to pieces and if you’re cute enough they’re gonna buy you as many toys as you want,” Aaron smiled at this, already seeing how those two were gonna be partners in crime, Robert teaching her all his tricks. “And maybe in a few years, you might even have a little cousin to play with…” Robert continued, he had been thinking often these past few months about his and Aaron’s future, getting married was obviously on both of their minds, they even sometimes spoke about it on the occasional evening but more recently the thought of the having a baby of their own circled in his mind, the image of their little family being complete but he hadn’t talked to Aaron about it yet. “Anyway gorgeous, you’re gonna have a fantastic little life you know, and I promise you, me and Uncle Aaron are gonna try and be the best Uncles we can, but I can’t pretend like I wont mess up so…” He paused looking intently at the little baby’s face, “Sorry in advance.” He smirked. As he said that he felt her grab onto his finger, a whole new wave of adoration and love washing over him. “I love you, little Emilia Barton and we’re gonna have the best of times.” He whispered leaning down to gently press a kiss to her forehead. At this point the hospital door opened and Aaron walked in having heard Roberts little conversation with the baby.

“Not been teaching her anything have you?” Aaron smiled walking over and resting his head on Robert’s shoulder from behind.

“Only a couple of tricks.” Robert joked.

“Getting practice in for the real thing then,” Aaron casually remarked after hearing Robert’s comment about them having one of their own one day. What Robert didn’t know was that Aaron also had thoughts about that, their little family that would one day be a reality for them. This caused Robert to turn around and look Aaron in the eye, a questioning look in his eye, “It suits you.” Aaron said smiling up at Robert.

“Do you want a hold?” Robert offered already passing Emilia to him. Aaron cradled her gently, still managing to keep her quiet and happy, he was secretly really good with babies, he was always aware of that but tended to keep that to himself. For a few minutes they stood in silence, admiring their niece who they swore was becoming cuter by the minute. 

At this point they were interrupted by Vic and Adam re-entering the room, Adam clearly bored of waiting for Aaron to return with the money to the machine.

“Thought you were getting money, you’ve been gone ages.” Adam questioned Aaron. Robert then realised that Aaron must have been listening to him talking to Emilia however when he looked to Aaron he just saw him looking lovingly back at him,

“I got distracted.” Aaron replied to Adam but still maintaining his eyes with Robert’s.

“Look at you two, knew you were softies.” Vic grinned walking over to them, Aaron passing Emilia back to her.

“Right pair of soft lads!” Adam laughed, his remark causing both of them to laugh.

“We’ll get going then, let you get some rest,” Robert said, “See you later then,” He started, grabbing Aaron’s hand and walking towards the door before turning around and looking at the new family trio, 

“The new and improved Barton family.”  


End file.
